The alternative episodes
by secret x
Summary: Alex and Gene go on an undercover job to get a business man turned drug dealer to reveal all, Alex realises how much she feels for Gene when she sees how jealous he is of the man when she pretends to seduce him. They go back to her place and .......
1. Chapter 1 The dress

Ashes to ashes Fan-fic

This is a set stories of which some are linked, the first three carry on from each other.

Chapter 1 The dress#

Alex looked at herself in the mirror and gave her reflection an admiring smile.

"Not bad – not bad at all!" she told herself jubilantly

She was going out on a job and Gene had told her to "do herself up like a tart" but she'd done her own interpretation – it was classy, but was revealing enough to show she meant business.

They were hoping to dismantle a big money operation - involving a high end business man, who used his legitimate side as cover for his sleazy side -drugs, prostitutes and porn. He was very popular with the higher echelons of society, but he was making money off the back of suffering, he was also an a smug git – which really pissed Gene off.

Alex had been posing as a potential investor in his drug smuggling business and had been buttering him up for weeks, with phone calls and messages trying to get him to trust her. They had carefully laid all the groundwork, she was pretending to be a rather air-headed heiress called Marie Demonter who'd been abroad for some years (to explain why he'd never heard of her) and had got bored and come back home to make some money. She hoped she'd been convincing enough that he'd drop himself in it. She'd managed to meet him by gatecrashing a party they knew he would be at and that short meeting had got her an invite to his house for dinner to talk business.

Nicholas Ravell or Nicky to his friends - was getting too cocky by half, he'd already managed to wriggle out of two previous cases against him and he thought he was untouchable - that pissed Gene off even more! They had to get him this time, as they'd probably never get another chance.

She made her way into the police station and then upstairs to the office, her belly doing back flips with nerves. She'd made out this job was no problem to her and that of course she could pull it off – but could she? Had she really got what it took? She reached the door and took a deep breath before going inside. There were only a few people left in at this late hour and they merely glanced at her. They couldn't see what she was wearing under her coat.

She bit her lip before going into Gene's office. She stood at the door and he looked at her expectantly.

"Ready?"

"Yes" she replied trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"Right – lets get you wired up then!" he announced, picking up his jacket that he'd slung across the back of his chair.

The plan was that she would get wired up and try to get him to admit outright what he really did. This was tricky, as he was clever and although both he and Alex knew what he was talking about, he'd speak about it in a round-a-bout way, like never actually saying the word "drugs" but using allegory ;he was as slippery as an eel.

They made their way down stairs turning left into a door marked "tech" and walked in.

There was a uniformed policewoman in there who gave her a friendly smile.

Gene hung around by the door until an expectant look from the woman got him moving.

"Well I'll leave you to it then" he murmured

Once Alex had been wired up - which hadn't been easy under such a flimsy dress, she wrapped her coat back around her and walked out into the corridor where Gene was waiting, then he went in to get the listening equipment, as he would be recording it all on tape.

He said nothing as they walked out together, he seemed lost in thought. They climbed into the quattro and then drove off in silence.

After a while Gene broke it and said, " so you know what you've got to do then?"

Alex merely nodded

"You know if things get a bit too hot, just give me a signal and I'll be in there quicker than a boss up his secretary!"

" you have such a lovely turn of phrase Gene" she replied disparagingly

he merely smirked at her.

They arrived and got out crunching up the stone driveway to the door. Alex rang the bell.

Her belly was still doing back flips, but she held firm, _it was nothing she couldn't handle wasn't it? He was only a cheap little spiv who thought he was the big 'I am'!_

Shortly a man with a rather stony expression came and let them in. He looked curiously at Gene and she explained that she never went anywhere without her minder.

He led them from the hallway into a room with big squashy sofas and modern art on the walls a sort of waiting room for visitors.

"Wait here!" he ordered then disappeared.

Gene looked at Alex expectantly.

"Well? Are you going to take that coat off or what?" he asked impatiently " let the fox see the rabbit and all that?"

Alex reluctantly undid her coat and threw it down on the sofa. Her chosen outfit was a gold coloured dress, in clingy knitted jersey, the front scooped down into a very low cut roll neck and the sleeves were bat-winged, coming down just past her elbow, the fitted skirt only just about covered her bottom. The front came down too low to wear a bra with and in 1982 it was fashionable to go without anyway.

She flushed slightly as Gene looked at her agog, his eyes following up from the hem of the skirt to her cleavage and stopping there.

"Flippin Nora!" he exclaimed, then he drew close so that he was next to her ear, making Alex gasp

"If I was your father Bolly – I'd tell you, you weren't going out in _that_!"

"If you were my father I don't think you'd be looking at me like _that_!" She retorted. Her confidence was eroding, she needed boosting up, not intimidating!

At last he noticed her nerves and touched her arm lightly

"Don't worry Bolls!" he smiled reassuringly, "You'll 'ave him eatin' out of your 'and!"

She smiled back at him gratefully

But then he added

"Yeah, he'll be too busy looking at yer tits!"

She glowered at him.

Just then the stony face man returned

"He'll see you now!"he announced, putting out an arm as a gesture for her to follow him

"One word and I'll be in – just say .. Bolly!" he quickly whispered in her ear

Nicky Ravell (if that indeed was his real name) was lounging in an oversized office chair in his large study/come rumpus room with a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other. She tried hard not to laugh as she looked around– it was all sooo tacky! The office was all black and white plastic and melamine with dodgy modern art on the walls and jazz music playing quietly in the background. He looked younger than his 40 years, a self-made man who'd been tempted by the "dark side".

He smiled as he saw her and she saw his eyes look her up and down, but only briefly – not in the obvious way that Gene had.

"Ah Marie darling ..welcome to my humble abode!" he said with an attempt at modesty, stubbing out his cigar. He got up and kissed her on each cheek.

"Shall we?" he indicated the door and she followed him into a huge dining room, with panelled walls and a huge table that could easily seat 12 in the middle. It was set for two down at one end.

A portly lady with a rather stern face came in and served them their food.

Alex could hardly eat a thing - even though it was delicious, she was too nervous and tried to make it look as though she had by pushing it around the plate.

She couldn't help thinking that most women would probably be impressed by all this, if they didn't know him well. He wasn't what she expected, though, she thought he'd be some arrogant, smug, over-amorous lothario, but instead he at least _seemed_ alright -he was polite and quite good company.

When they came to the end of the meal they retired to the living room. There more squashy sofas, expensive looking antiques, an ornate fireplace and a large TV in one corner.

He'd brought over a carafe of whisky and two glasses

"Drink?" He asked

"Erm.. yes please" Alex answered hesitantly, she didn't want to have too much to drink as she'd already had wine with the meal and wanted to keep a clear head, but at the same time she needed some Dutch courage!

He opened a small box on the table in front of them and brought out another cigar, then lit it. He drew in a long pull but made sure he breathed the smoke out away from her face.

_How thoughtful -_ _Gene never does that! Alex mused._

"So! Lets not waste any more time shall we! Let's get down to business - how much do you want to invest?" He asked, leaning back and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Alex grinned back trying to look as confident as possible.

"Well.." she replied raising one eyebrow "that all depends on what you can give me in return doesn't it!" she giggled, sipping her drink.

He smiled knowingly then his eyes flickered down, momentarily distracted. Alex looked down also and saw that she was showing a good portion of her right breast. She blushed, smiled and adjusted her dress.

"I've got a nice little shipment coming in from Cuba now, it's top notch stuff!" he smiled, taking a sip from his own glass

"What sort of stuff?" she questioned, leaning in

"Oh I think we both know what we're talking about here don't we? I don't have to spell it out!" he teased

Alex smiled and giggled coquettishly, while wiping one finger around the edge of her glass. "You have nothing to hide from me, I can keep a secret!"

He looked her up and down shrewdly

" I bet you've got a few of your own hidden away in that pretty head of yours!" he said leaning in closer.

She chuckled and looked down, then suddenly looked up, flashing her eyes at him and smiling.

"So - if you tell me how much we're talking, I'll be more frank with you" he smiled

Alex told him the first amount that came into her head.

"How does... half a million sound?"

He pursed his lips and shrugged "sounds good to me!"

"Have you got any here... that you can show me? So I can – you know 'try before I buy'"

He smiled "sure I have!" He got up and went over to a desk at the other end of the room, took a key out of his pocket and unlocked a draw in it. She watched as he pulled out a bag containing white powder and carefully lock it again.

"I always keep some for personal use" he said sitting down again, this time right next to her.

"So .. shall we?" he asked, clearing the table off in front of them and tipping the contents onto it.

She tried to stay calm, she really hated drugs – she'd seen what they did to people.

"there would you like me to line it up for you?"

"Yes please"

She watched as he scraped the white powder into lines with a piece of ripped off magazine.

"Why don't you go first?" she asked hopefully, she sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to take any - only as a last resort if he got suspicous!

But without any ado he leaned over and snorted some of the stuff up his nose. She grimaced in disgust.

He leaned back looking satisfied and smiled stupidly at her.

"Your turn now" he prompted but Alex quickly changed the subject.

"So when is the shipment coming in then? She asked candidly, she felt sure he wouldn't be so furtive now and added "and where?"

"What's with all the questions? Why can't you just relax and have some fun? Come on I thought you wanted to try it?" he leaned over her clumsily, but she moved niftily out of the way. He wasn't giving up that easily though. He got up to grab her and stumbled, taking her with him.

"So when is it coming in?" she asked, trying to push him off

"Oh tomorrow ..6 a.m. Dover!" he answered irritably, his usual inhibitions dissolving.

"and it's all pure cocaine – yes?"

"yes, yes! Of course it's all pure cocaine – what do you think? Don't you trust me or something? Right - now that we've done business - lets have some fun! You were giving me the come on just now, what's changed?"

He made a grab for her again and tried to kiss her but she turned her face away.

"No! Lets have some BOLLY!" she shouted and Gene came suddenly bursting in through the door with a face like thunder.

Before Nicky could react, he had been grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dumped unceremoniously on the floor. Gene dug one knee into his back and held his wrists with one hand, while showing his police identification with the other.

"You're nicked son!" he growled, clipping on hand cuffs

"You've got no proof! I've only got enough for personal use! That's entrapment, that is! My lawyer will get me off on a technicality!" Nicky cried desperately, struggling to try and free himself from Gene's firm grasp.

"Not this time scumbag!" Gene spat back, pushing his knee harder into Nicky's back. "This time we have it all on tape!"

"What, where?" Nicky looked across curiously at Alex

"Yeah where have you got that wire stashed Bolly?" Gene looked at Alex curiously

She smiled mysteriously"wouldn't you like to know?"

Gene pursed his lips at her, then looked down Nicky again

"Right lets call the boys in blue! This place is gonna be searched from top to bottom – and so are you - literally!" he announced, giving Nicky an extra nudge with his knee.

Nicky groaned, either from being under Gene's weight or from knowing that the game was finally up.

As soon as the police arrived Alex and Gene left them to it and after watching Nicky being loaded into a squad car they went back to the station to drop off the equipment and deal with the paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2 The flat

Chapter 2 the flat

"You did good tonight Bolly" said Gene as he drove her home later that night

"Thanks" Alex smiled, appreciating the rare compliment

She kept noticing him looking at her, she was expecting him to make a sarcastic comment at some point but it didn't come.

Every now and then she'd get a waft of alcohol and cigarettes from him, but strangely instead of disgusting her, it was somehow reassuring and familiar. She still felt nervous, but now it was for a different reason. She'd been turning something over in her mind ever since they'd got in the car and as he parked up outside her flat she knew it was now or never.

Before she could chicken out she suddenly asked,

"Erm, would you like to come in ..for coffee?"

He looked at her for a disarmingly long time before answering

"Yeah.. why not?"

They climbed the stairs, Alex's high heels click clacking noisily on the tile covered concrete.

Her head was giddy with excitement and she had to check her self so she didn't giggle like a naughty schoolgirl.

_God he's only coming in for coffee! What's the matter with you woman? _She scolded her self, but then reasoned - _Because you feel like this is the first time he's noticed you – properly as a woman and not just as a colleague!_

As soon as they walked in the door of her flat, she slid out of her coat and hung it off the back of a chair. She bit her lip while she had her back to him and sincerely hoped she wouldn't make a fool of her self.

_What the hell am I doing? God I'm acting like a lovesick teenager! Well.. if I could do it with Nicky Ravell - then I can do it with Gene! _

She felt frisky and daring, maybe it was the dress, maybe it had been the successful conclusion to the job or maybe it was the way Gene kept looking at her, she didn't know. She'd seen a different side to him tonight and he'd seemed genuinely concerned for her. He'd saved her so many times, since she'd been here, but this was different, the way he'd burst in - he'd looked furious and Nicky had hardly done anything!

She felt his eyes burning into her as she walked into the kitchen to put on the kettle. Without her knowing he'd followed her and made her jump when she turned round.

He looked her up and down - again in that disconcertingly impassive way of his, but there was a soft mischievousness to his eyes this time.

She tried to look relaxed as she leant back on the kitchen counter, attempting to look as impassive as he did. He moved a little closer

"Come off it Bolly!" he purred "You were crapping yourself in there, weren't you? Just like you're crapping yourself now!"

"What are you talking about?" Alex retorted trying to sound indignant "I just invited you in for coffee that's all!"

He gave a skeptical snort and smirked.

"So this dress was all for him then?" he asked, reaching up to rub a finger along the inner edge of the front of her dress, following it down into the folds.

She breathed in sharply as she felt him lightly touch the side of one breast. She didn't answer, the words wouldn't come out.

He looked at her again his eyes burning into hers, she felt like he could see right into her soul and read her mind. She hardly dared breathe as his they became softer, the trace of a smile now playing on his lips.

He reached his hand up to her neck, slid the same finger under the dress at the shoulder and slowly began pushing it off. Alex knew he was goading her, waiting for her to tell him to stop, but at that moment she was like a rabbit in the headlights.

The mood was broken abruptly by the kettle whistling loudly.

"I'd better get that!" she managed, her voice barely an audible whisper. She whipped round to take it off the boil, but as soon as she turned back to face him, he asked again,

"Well Bolls? Was this for me or him?"

Alex still couldn't seem to answer, but she knew that in saying nothing she'd already answered his question. She felt nervous goose pimples begin springing up all over and her nipples stuck out like coat pegs - which hadn't gone unnoticed.

"So..got a thing for the Gene genie eh? Want a bit of rough do you Bollyknickers?" he drew himself still closer to her. Alex was sure he was going to kiss her then, but he didn't - he merely got so close they were almost touching then pulled back. Was this really happening or was he still just teasing her? Her breathing quickened making her breasts rise and fall heavily. Her expression was soft, though now slightly anxious, her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips.

He reached his hands up to her shoulders again and this time pushed both sides of the flimsy dress off, making it fall down her arms, stopped only by the erectness of her nipples. The slightest breath would make it continue it's decent to her waist. His eyes were locked into hers watching, still waiting to see if she would make a move to stop him.

Alex felt dizzy, her heart was pounding in her chest, so much so you could see it flutter under the skin of her collarbone. She could hardly bear the tension

_God I wish he would just..._

Then at last, he pulled her face towards his and kissed her, the warmth of his lips touching hers caused a shock like electricity to pulse through her body. She sighed and tried to lift her arms to reach around his neck, but was prevented from doing so properly by her fallen sleeves. She wanted to get close to him, to feel his warmth against her exposed skin; she felt vulnerable - she was barely clothed and he hadn't even taken his coat off.

His hands slid down to her breasts and he stroked and squeezed them gently. She wanted to tease him and say something disparaging like - "what's taking you so long?" "or "are we going to do it or what?" but she was scared he might stop and leave – she didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Gene..?" she managed at last, as he moved his mouth from hers to her neck, but she didn't know what to say.

Without warning he roughly grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her easily up on to the counter top, pushing himself in-between her legs. She used this opportunity to pull off her sleeves – freeing her arms - and then reached up to push off his coat. He helped her by pulling it off the rest of the way. She tried undoing his shirt buttons, but frustrated by shaky fingers she just ripped it open instead. He squeezed her behind and pulled her closer; she wrapped her legs around him. The kiss became more passionate, more urgent. He pulled her skirt up, pleasurably discovering that she wasn't wearing underwear(she couldn't find anything in her eighties collection of knickers that didn't give her a VPL !).

She pushed her body close against his chest, enjoying the sensation of it's warmth against her naked breasts. He undid his trousers then lifted her up and while still kissing, they did an awkward half walk, half fall onto the sofa in the living area. Alex began to moan loudly as he began thrusting hard inside her and she writhed under him, pushing up her pelvis to feel more of him and allow him to go deeper. She just wanted him so badly and was completely lost in the moment; for now nothing else mattered. He couldn't get enough of her body, all the while they made love he kept rubbing, squeezing and stroking. She climaxed so quickly and so strongly, it took her by surprise and she cried out loudly. On seeing her come Gene quickly withdrew to finish by hand - an old fashioned method of 'birth control' he would know well, then rolled over onto his side. He was sweaty with exertion and they both lay there in silence for a while.

After a few minutes had passed he turned to look at her and smiled which made her belly flip, it was so rare to see him smile properly. When he did, his whole face lit up and his blue eyes sparkled, Alex felt he looked so handsome. He bent up his arm, leaned on his hand and looked down at her breasts, stroking round them in circles with the fingers of his other hand.

"You've got great tits Bolly!" he announced playfully, looking up again.

Alex gave him a wry smile - what was the punchline going to be?

"I'm not saying the rest of you ain't pretty fabulous too! In fact..." he continued, looking her up and down appraisingly, "you're probably the best bit of stuff I've _ever_ ad!"

"Thanks!" she said in surprise, not really knowing whether to take that as a compliment or not.

She looked at him and smiled, she liked him as he was, but she now wanted to see the real Gene Hunt, the one he hid from everyone. She turned round to face him, touched first his face then his chest and slowly moved down to his belly. Considering how much he abused his body, he wasn't in bad shape, probably all that running around and beating up suspects! She dared to move her hand down lower.

"Bloody hell Bolls, let the poor bugger have a rest will yer!" He smirked

She moved her hand away again, she wasn't trying to get him going, she just wanted to touch him, to look at him, to find out more about him – to _know_ him. She looked down at his manhood briefly before asking, "How many women have you been with Gene?" not expecting him to answer truthfully, or even at all.

"I've had my fair share!" he answered, rather stiffly, pursing his lips, "How many men have you been with?" he retorted back

Alex shrugged, "I..I can't remember exactly, not that many I don't think. I was always too busy studying, then there was my job and then I got married then there was my.." she stopped before she mentioning Molly, "but I had trust issues too I suppose"

"Fear of abandonment or of getting blown up?" he asked in what she felt was a rather tactless referral to her father.

But instead of answering she just sighed resignedly.

"Gene... don't you just ever..well..open up to anyone, talk about your feelings?" she asked tentatively

"Talking about your feelings is for girls and poofs! And I have a few trust issues myself!" he snorted, turning onto his back

Alex felt a little deflated at this.

"So that means you won't tell me how you really feel about me then?" she continued, leaning her head up on her hand.

"I fancy you, you fancy me!" he shrugged, "what is there to talk about?"

"You know what I mean!" she pushed

"Oh you mean the 'L' word!" he pouted thoughtfully

Alex raised her eyebrows expectantly, but he sat up suddenly.

"Where's me fags, I'm gagging for a smoke!" He asked rhetorically reaching for his trousers (which he'd kicked off when they'd lain down) and sat up on the edge of the sofa. Alex sat up too, bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms round her legs.

"Gene!" Alex scolded, still waiting for an answer

"Look Bolls" he replied at last, after lighting his fag and taking a deep draw on it " it's not going to be all champagne and roses with me, so don't start thinking I'm going to change overnight, or that _you're_ gonna change me! I'm an arsehole! But I've had to learn to be one to survive in this job. That's why the wife left me, that's why they all leave in the end, because the job comes first. After sucking on the smoke a few more times he blew out fiercely and knocked the ash into a cup that had been left on the table.

There was a few minutes silence while they both contemplated their own thoughts

"Gene?" Alex tried gently, trying not to cough in the haze.

"I.." But she hesitated when he looked up at her. Should she tell him how she felt? No - it could wait, it wasn't the right time and she didn't want to rush things.

"Lets go to bed" she said instead, standing up and reaching out her hand.

"Good idea, we've got to be up for work in a few hours!" he replied - so matter-of-factly, that she was taken aback when he took her proffered hand as they walked over to the bedroom.

She was also surprised when, even though he'd seemed to have gone a bit cold on her before - when she climbed in next to him, he allowed her to get comfortable against his side. Her head snuggled into his shoulder and her arm resting on his belly. He reached his arm around her with his hand on her arm and squeezed gently.

They lay there in silence until Gene fell asleep and Alex watched him until she drifted off herself.


	3. Chapter 3 The dream

_You may think this is one of those 'all too convenient situation' stories, but I have done this many times in my scatty past, especially just after I'd had my first baby - it's easier done that you think! It also leads onto to another story I'll tell later._

Chapter 3 The dream

Alex was walking down the middle of the office and everyone was pointing and laughing and all the men were leering, even Chris! When she looked down, she saw why - she was totally naked! She was trying her best to cover her self up, when Gene burst out of his office and put his coat over her shoulders. She smiled gratefully and kissed him but when she pulled away it was Nicky not Gene. She gasped in horror, as he stood there laughing at her, joining in with everyone else. She ran out into the corridor and bumped into 'Supermac'. "What's wrong Alex?" He purred, looking her up and down lasciviously "I'll look after you!" when she felt his hands on her body, she let out a scream

"ALEX!"

She heard someone calling her name and woke up to find Gene shaking her. After quickly realising who it was that was grabbing her she calmed down and held him tightly.

"Oh..I'm so glad you're here!" she told him, feeling a rush of relief

To her surprise he hugged her back - but only briefly - then pushed her back down.

"What the hell was all that about?" he asked sharply, "You frightened the bleedin life outta me!"

"Oh it was just a bad dream! I have them a lot!" she answered truthfully

"Feel sorry for the neighbours Bolly!" he retorted, as he lay back down himself, rolling over and pushing the pillow into a more comfortable position.

Alex sighed, as tear ran down her face, the dream had seemed frighteningly real.

After a while she turned and spooned her body against his.

"Alex?" Gene said quietly after a while

"Yes?" she replied hopefully, thinking that maybe he was actually going to talk to her properly for once

"don't suppose you fancy round two do yer?" He turned to face her.

She shook her head incredulously, but then smiled, "Yeah, I do actually!"

He climbed on top and reached down to put his hand between her thighs to part them. He stimulated her expertly with his fingers and she moaned in delight.

"Bet you thought I didn't know where that was?" he smirked when she opened her eyes to look at him. "It's amazing the stuff they put in womens magazines these days!"

The thought of him reading Cosmo or Womans Realm made her giggle and she put her arms around him. They made love again, this time more slowly and with less urgency than before.

Soon after they were back asleep.

Alex woke with a start.

She looked at the other side of the bed – Gene was gone! Her heart sank thinking that last night had all been another dream. Then it leapt again when he came strolling into the bedroom naked, drying his hair off with a towel.

"You'd better get that gorgeous butt of yours out of bed darlin, we've only got 10 minutes!"He announced conversationally

"Oh – what time is it?" she gasped, trying to focus on the clock beside her bed.

"Time we was goin', I've got an appointment with someone!"

Gene dropped the towel on the floor and began to get dressed. Alex jumped out of bed and got straight into the shower. As soon as she was partially dry she threw on some underwear, jeans, a top and a jacket and did her best to put on some makeup while Gene waited impatiently at the door.

Gene had a meeting with a 'nark' as he called him, an informant who could give them information in relation to the trial against Nicky Ravell. Gene managed to convince him that it would be in his best interests to give evidence – in his own unique way!

When they got back to the office and walked in together they got some curious looks but no one said anything.

_Damn it! It hadn't occurred to her not to arrive the same time as Gene! But of course no-one could know - could they? Well not unless they'd been past her flat in the early hours and seen the quattro! But she was sure they hadn't!_

With all the rushing around she'd got quite hot, so she undid her jacket and took it off as soon as she got to her desk and slung it over the back of her chair. Then she got to work - she had some paperwork to complete. Gene had already stalked off into the safety of his office.

She became lost in thought, oblivious to her surroundings but laughter in the far corner of the office abruptly brought her out of it and caused her to look up. She noticed Ray nudging Chris and some of the other men and they kept leering in her direction and smiling. Shaz gave them all a filthy look and Chris immediately looked away. She looked at Alex and frowned.

_What was the matter with them all? They couldn't know could they?_

_OH god they must have found out, one of them must have seen us go to up to my flat together last night! But what's it got to do with them anyway? They're so childish! _

She put up with the sniggering and the looks for a while then got fed up

"Have you got a problem with something?" she demanded angrily, standing up and walking over to the men, who now seemed hardly able to control themselves. Ray was almost blue with trying to hold in his laughter.

Alex began to lose her temper, "Well?" she prompted her hands on her hips.

but then Shaz gently patted her arm and took her aside.

"Erm.. Marm" she began awkwardly "I think you'd better look down!"

Alex creased her brow quizzically and did as she was asked. To her horror she discovered that in her haste to get dressed, not only had she put a low cut v backed top on back to front, she'd put it on inside out to boot! This just had to be the day when she'd decided to put on a sheer white voile bra too (in true 1980's style) didn't it?

She gasped as the realisation hit her and bolted into Gene's office amid an explosion of laughter. After shutting the door, she quickly tore off the top - much to Gene's surprise - and put it back on the right way then walked, with as much dignity as she could muster, back into the office, to cat-calls, whoops and whistles. Her cheeks were burning, not so much from her mistake, but from their reaction to it.

Ray came over to her - obviously buoyed up by the mood.

"Nice bra Bolly!" he said quietly, but not so much that the others couldn't hear

Alex looked impassive for a moment then stood up and grabbed him by the lapels, off-guarding him.

"Ray..if you ever, look at my tits or even think about looking at them .. I will personally tear your balls off and shove them down your neck! And don't you ever call me Bolly again, is that clear?!" She warned through gritted teeth. She mused that maybe Gene was rubbing off on her, but the thought of Ray looking at her like that made her feel sick.

Ray merely nodded, but as soon as he returned to the pack he began smiling again, only stopping when she looked up to glare at him.

So the dream had partially come true!

She shook her head derisively "It's like working with a load of 10 year olds!" she said more to herself than anyone else.

Shaz looked at her sympathetically and later confided that she had once walked in there with her skirt tucked into her knickers and no one had told her! It had taken them ages to get over that!


End file.
